Lomba
by InacchiFuri412
Summary: Aida Riko pelatih basket Seirin mengadakan lomba lari dan pesertanya tentu saja anggota seirin sendiri disaat yang bersamaan Kawahara teman seangkatan Kagami menyadari bahwa Kuroko dan Furihata menghilang.
1. Chapter 1

" **Lomba** "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody  
**

 **Warning: OOC, YAOI nyempil, Humor garing** **, GAJE (** _ **mungkin**_ **), Bahasa (lumayan) kasar.**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya :)  
**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

Chapter 1

-oOo-

.

.

Sehari setelah kemenangan mereka di WC – _bukan WC umum-_ ( _Winter Cup_ ) . Aida Riko sang pelatih basket Seirin menyuruh semua anggotanya pergi ke gym sekolah dengan alasan – _tidak begitu_ \- penting. Akhirnya tepat pukul 2 siang semua anggota tim basket Seirin tiba di gym dan menunggu sang pelatih menit kemudian pelatihpun akhirnya datang, tapi dia tidak sendiri karena ada dua gadis imut. Karena anggota Seirin yang semuanya terdiri dari laki-laki - _kecuali pelatihnya-_ langsung pingsan berjamaah hingga di antara dari mereka menyemburkan air – _darah-_ mancur dan ada pelangi diatasnya.

"A-ano pelatih,siapakah malaikat yang ada di belakang itu?"

"Malaikat...?". Pelatihpun menoleh kearah kedua gadis itu yang dari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gym."Hei kalian berdua, sini." Panggi pelatih "tenang saja mereka gak akan menggigit kok, jika iya nanti aku tambahkan lagi latihan keras buat mereka." tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman maut _plus_ mengeluarkan aura hitam ke arah para anggotanya dan berhasil membuat mereka _sweatdrop._ Kedua gadis itupun datang menghampiri pelatih sembari malu-malu kucing.

"Mereka berdua adalah sepupu jauhku" sambil menepuk bahu kedua gadis tersebut."Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian kepada anggotaku" tambah pelatih lagi. Tampa basa-basipun kedua gadis itupun langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"P-perkenalkan n-namaku F-Fukuya Naoki, y-yoroshiku~"ucap gadis bersurai coklat susu dengan rambut sebahu bergelombang gemetaran dasyat sambil memeras baju temannya. Merekapun menatap gadis itu dan merasakan betapa _familiarnya_ dia. Merekapun berpikir sejenak dan

 _ **'BANG'**_ * _suara BG_ *

' _mirip_ ' ucap para anggota seirin dalam hati sambil membayangkan orang yang di maksud – _yang dimaksud yaitu Furihata Kouki P_ _oint_ _G_ _uard_ _cadangan Seirin dengan no. Punggung 12_ -

"Perkenalkan namaku Kanako Tsukiya, yoroshiku~" ucap gadis bersurai biru langit dengan wajah datarnya namun manis seperti gula kapas - _gulali-_. Kagami si cahaya/patnernya Kuroko yang tukang ngilang sedikit terkejut karena gadis si surai biru lumayan mirip dengan Kuroko si patnernya itu.

' _dia mirip sekali dengan Kuroko,apa mungkin dia Kuroko?tidak tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin karena Kuruko itu laki-laki, ingat Kagami LAKI-LAKI!'_ ucap Kagami dalam hati dan mulai berpikir hingga mengeluarkan asap.

"Kagami ada asap dikepalamu!"histeris dari salah satu temannya, yaitu Fukuda. Kawahara pun cepat-cepat mengambil ember berisi air di dekatnya – _dia tidak mengetahui air apa yang ada di ember tersebut, jadi jangan salahkan dia-_ dan memadamkan kepala Kagami yang disangka terbakar. Alhasil kepala Kagami basah dan pikirannyapun buyar.

Beberapa detik kemudian gym dilanda kesunyian. Entah apa yang dipirkan oleh para senpainya tentang kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi, ada apa pelatih memanggil kami kesini?" Kagami yang lagi duduk memecah keheningan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada di dekatnya – _jangan ditanya handuk siapa karena authorpun tidak tau_ -.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita merayakan kemenangan kita dengan mengadakan lomba disini, dan kalian sebagai pesertanya. Oh iya anggap saja seperti latihan tambahan"

"LOMBA!" sontak para anggota terkejut bukan main. Seharusnya setelah bertanding habis- habisan - _yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan pengorbanan_ \- meraka beristirahat untuk memulihkan staminanya bukan latihan lagi.

"Memangnya kita mengadakan lomba apa?"

"Fufufu tentu saja lomba lari"

"Kau gila ya Riko, kami sekarang lagi kelelahan karena habis melawan Rakuzan malam kemarin. Dan kau seenaknya saja mengadakan lomba dan kami menjadi pesertanya!". Ucap sang Kapten sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan kesal.

"APA!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling beradu mulut. Kawahara teman seangkatan Kagami dan Fukuda baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko dan Furihata tidak ada, iapun langsung bertanya dan tak peduli bahwa dia nanti yang akan terkena amukan ganas dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Kuroko dan Furihata masih belum datang juga, ya?"

"Eh! kau benar, mereka berdua tidak ada".Kagamipun melirik kesana-kemari dan benar bahwa mereka berdua tidak ada, dengan tenang pelatih menjawab.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan yang terbilang sangat penting" ucap pelatih – _bohong_ anggota Seirin – _dengan bodohnya_ \- mencerna jawaban – _bohong_ \- dari pelatih.

"Yang penting kalian semua harus ikut lomba lari ini, apa kalian tidak menginginkan hadiahnya?"ucap pelatih dengan senyum menyeringai menandakan bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk bagi kedua gadis itu.

"HADIAH!" Ucap para anggota seirin (minus Mitobe) dengan kompak.

"YUP!"

"Takku sangka pelatih baik sekali"pujian dari anggota seirin (Mitobe hanya tersenyum).

"Tapi pelatih dalam rangka apa kita mengadakan lomba lari ini? Padahal 17 agustusan saja sudah lewat" kata Koganei – _polos(?)_ -

"KAN SUDAH DIBILANG UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN KITA!DAN LU KIRA KITA NI DI _INDONESIA_ APA!" Teriak sang kapten tiba-tiba. Izuki yang kebetulan lagi minum air terkejut mendengar suara Kapten yang menggema di telinganya dan iapun memuncratkan cairan berupa air jernih bercampur salivanya ke arah Kagami yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Tubuh bagian atas Kagami basah – _lagi_ \- .

"Ah Kagami maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucap pemuda _eagle eyes_ sambil memberikan handuk kecil kepada Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa kok senpai" menerima handuk pemberian pemuda _eagle eyes_ tersebut. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin marah tapi ia tidak bisa karena mana mungkin ia akan memarahi senpainya sendiri, jika iya mungkin sudah kena tendangan maut dari Kapten _plus_ Pelatih.

 _ **pip**_

 _ **pip**_

 _ **piiiiip**_

 _ **'YAOI DETECTION'**_

Si pelatih langsung membalikan badan karena merasakan terdeteksi hal yang berbau yaoi _-namanya juga Fujoshi akut-_ diliriknya dua orang pemuda sedang melakukan * _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip - begitulah image si pelatih saat memandang mereka, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya pemuda eagle eyes meminjamkan handuk kecilnya kepada pemuda beralis cabang-_

"Pelatih apa hadianya mengesankan!?" tanya Fukuda yang sepertinya terlihat – _sangat_ \- penasaran, membuyarkan pikiran pelatih yang masih melirik ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Pelatihpun menatap Fukuda dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja sangat mengesankan. Meskipun kecil dijamin kalian gak akan rugi deh" ucap pelatih dengan nada santai "Tapi, hanya satu orang saja yang hanya mendapatkan hadiah tersebut. Intinya kalian harus berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan juara pertama dan mendapatkan hadiah tersebut" tambahnya lagi.

Merekapun bertanya-tanya apa hadiah yang di berikan dari pelatihnya tersebut.

"Jadi apa hadiahnya?"

"Hadiahnya adalah..." ucap pelatih dengan sengaja menjeda agar lebih penasaran

"Ya..." Merekapun benar-benar penasaran.

"Yaitu..."

"Cepatlah pelatih jangan buat kami sangat-sangat penasaran" protes salah satu anggotanya

"Hehehe sabar - sabar sodara-sodara. jadi, hadiahnya yaitu ciuman dari kedua gadis imut di belakangku ini" ucap pelatih, sambil menunjuk kedua gadis tersebut dan

 _ **CROT**_

Tiba-tiba cairan merah yang diduga keluar dari telinga eh maksudnya hidungnya pelatih dengan deras memanjang dari atas kebawah seperti spageti.

"APA! - _pelatih kau mimisan_ -" Para penghuni gym syok berjamaah sambil menjerit dalam hati ketika melihat pelatih yang ternyata mimisan.

"K-Kuroko bagaimana ini, aku takut sekali. Takku sangka firasatku benar kalau hal ini akan terjadi" bisik gadis bersurai coklat susu sebahu dan bergelombang dengan poni ke samping sambil memegang erat lengan gadis bersurai biru langit di sebelahnya.

"Tenanglah Furihata-kun, aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja"Ucap gadis bersurai biru langit dengan suara – _yang sebenarnya juga khawatir,untunglah ia mempunyai wajah yang datar sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri-_ tenang.

"Y-yang benar pelatih?" ucap Fukuda yang seperinya terlihat sangat senang karena hadiahnya adalah ciuman dari kedua gadis imut tersebut – _maklum jones_ -.

"Yup"

Hening sejenak untuk berpikir – _kasian kedua gadis itu karena ciumannya untuk pemenang bukan untuk orang yang dicintainya. A_ khirnya, merekapun setuju juga karena sekali-sekali mereka dicium oleh seorang gadis yang kelewatan imut tersebut. Sekarang mereka mulai berpikir yang tidak – tidak sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang ketawa cekikikan sendiri. Melihat hal itu, kedua gadis yang diduga Kuroko dan Furihata hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

"YOSH! Sekarang kalian siap-siap untuk lomba, berlatihanlah sendiri-sendiri jika tidak ingin kalah dari teman kalian"

Para anggota seirin (minus Mitobe , Koganei, dan Tsuchida ) berlatih sendiri-sendiri ada yang lagi lari keliling gym, push up, dll. Karena peserta lombanya anggota basket tim seirin sendiri jadi, hari ini mereka menganggap satu sama lain adalah musuh bukan tim lagi. Fuku- eh! maksudku Furihata masih bergetar hebat sambil komat-kamit disebelah Kuroko. Pelatihpun menoleh kearah kedua gadis itu melihat tingkah Fuku-eh! Salah lagi Furihata. Riko si pelatih, yang ternyata seorang Fujoshi akut nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **#** **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hallo/Hai/Hola/Aloha semuanya #ditendang _._ Ini adalah FF pertamaku. Jadi maklumin saja jika ada sesuatu yang menganjal bagi kalian * _sungkem_. Dan terima kasih untuk sebesar-besarnya yang sudah membaca ff ini * _sungkem again_. Alasan Mitobe, Koganei, dan Tsucida gak ikut karena, pertama: sebenarnya Mitobe  & Koganei mau hanya saja kasihan dengan kedua gadis yang kelewatan imut : Tsuchida sudah punya pacar :v .

Untuk lanjutannya saat ini

.

.

.

hanya _Allah SWT_ yang tau karena diriku saat ini sedang sibuk #kabur #dikejar

tapi akan aku usahakan deh * _wink~_

 _ **RnR ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hallo/Hai semua #ditendang. terima kasih untuk riviewnya, aku jadi bersemangat sekarang. dichapter ini para pemuda Kiseki no Sedai akan tampil /HORE! Akhirnya/so, silakan dibaca moga suka :3_**

 ** _Jika menemukan typo mohon dimaklumi_**

" **Lomba** "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Warning: OOC, Shounen-Ai, YAOI nyempil, Humor garing,** **GAJE (** _ **maybe**_ **), Bahasa (lumayan) kasar.**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

Chapter 2

-oOo-

.

.

Tepat di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda di sebuah jalan yang tidak bisa dibilang ramai ataupun sepi – _tapi tengah-tengah_ \- terdapat 5 orang pemuda pelangi sedang berjalan kaki dengan didampingi oleh cahaya mentari .

"He... Akashicchi juga dapat pesan dari Kurokocchi juga ya~ _ssu_?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning cerah menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah yang berada di depannya.

"Ya begitulah, lagipula selain itu ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui" jawab pemuda bersurai merah dengan tenang sambil mengotak-atik – _mengecek email-_ handphonya yang berada di salah satu tangan.

"..."

"..."

"HE! B-BENERAN!?" ucap Kise kaget dan membuat 3 pemuda di belakanya juga kaget – _bukan jawaban dari pemuda bersurai merah tetapi, teriakan kaget dari pemuda bersurai kuning-_

"Iya" ucap pemuda bersurai merah simpel padat dan jelas dengan senyuman simpul yang menghiasi ketampanannya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah – _bisa kita panggil Kise Ryouta-_ kaget mendengar mantan sang kapten Teiko dan sekarang menjadi kapten Rakuzan, Akashi seijuurou ingin bertemu seseorang selain Kuroko. Hingga sepanjang perjalanan pemuda bersurai kuning cerah terus berpikir siapakah orang yang akan ingin Akashi temui.

Dibelakang Kise ada pemuda berkulit gelap – _coklat atau hitam?_ \- dan memiliki surai berwarna biru gelap yang sedang menggerutu.

"Hoam, benar-benar mengganggu tidur siangku saja"

"Aomine, jika kau mengantuk. Ngapain kau ikut dengan kami pergi ke Seirin" celetus pemuda bersurai hijau sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin melihat perlomba mereka tau dan lagi pula Tetsu yang mengajakkku, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga datang hanya untuk menonton lomba karena pesan dari Kuroko, tapi bukan berarti aku juga ikut gara-gara ada kalian juga~ _nanodayo_ "

"Hoam, bilang saja kau mau bersenang-senang juga. Dasar tsundere akut"

"DIAM~ _NANODAYO_ "

Dibelakang pemuda berkulit gelap dan di depan pemuda bersurai hijau – _ditengah-tengahnya_ \- terdapat titan ungu yang sedang mengunyah snack-snacknya sambil melirik kearah benda – _berwarna hitam dengan buletan seperti donat kecil hitam dengan cermin kecil ditenganya-_ yang dibawa pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Ne~Mido- _chin_ itu apa? Titan ungupun bertanya dengan nada malasnya.

"Ini kamera digital, lucky item hari ini ~ _nanodayo_!"

"He~terbuat dari apa? Apa bisa dimakan? – _oke sepertinya si titan ungu sudah berada di dunianya,_ _ **u know what i mean**_ –

"Ini KAMERA, bukan MAKANAN ~ _nanodayo_!" protes pemuda bersurai hijau menekan kata-katanya dengan nada kesal.

Kita kembali lagi ke Seirin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:57 dan para peserta lomba tak lain dari anggota klub basket seirin sendiri berhamburan keluar menuju lapangan _outdoor_. Para anggota seirin (minus Mitobe, Koganei, dan Tsuchida ) bersiap-siap berdiri di atas garis merah.

 _ **3**_ _ **!**_

 _ **2**_ _ **!**_

 _ **1**_ _ **!**_

 _ **PRIT!**_

Suara peluit dari sang pelatih berbunyi menandakan loba telah dimulai. Merekapun berlari sekuat tenaga. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah peluit berbunyi lima pemuda pelangi – _GoM-_ yang tidak salah lagi musuh mereka dan temannya Kuroko akhirnya datang.

"Sepertinya kita datang disaat yang tepat~ _ssu_ " ucap Kise sambil melihat para peserta lomba lari.

Sang pelitih melihat kedatangan pemuda _GoM_ dan langsung menhampiri mereka untuk memberi sambutan selamat datang.

"Riko-san terima kasih sudah mengundang kami" kata Akashi dengan senyumannya - _yang menawan siapapun melihat akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya termasuk authornya sendiri #ketahuan-_. Sang pelatihpun membalas senyuman tersebut.

Tepat di sebuah tempat yang lumayan teduh terdapat kedua gadis itu sedang duduk menonton lomba, sangking teduh angin yang berada di dekat meraka menerbangkan - _bukan layang-layang-_ beberapa helaian rambut kedua gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Gara-gara suara Kise yang begitu nyaring. Kuro- eh! Maksudku Kanako terkejut dan melirik kearah suara berasal –' _ternyata_ _mereka_ _benar-benar datang_ _' batinnya_ _-_. Tanpa disengaja titan ungupun memandang balik kearah Kanako dengan tatapan malas sambil memakan snack-snacknya. Karena takut ketahuan Kanakopun langsung memalingkan pandangannya.

"Ne~ dua gadis di sana siapa?" tanya titan ungu kepada pelatih seirin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Pelatih dan yang lainnya melirik kedua gadis itu. Kedua gadis itupun mulai merasankan bahwa mereka sedang diawasi, tetapi kedua gadis itu tetap diam dan menatap ke depan seolah tidak ada apa-apa meskipun perasaan mereka – _benar-benar-_ khawatir. Akashi tak sengaja melihat kedua kaki gadis bersurai coklat susu itu sudah berdisko sambil mempererat pegangannya dengan gadis bersurai biru langit – _seperti ingin menahan buang air kecil-_.

"Oh mereka sepupu jauhku" ucap pelatih – _bohong lagi-_. Sepertinya mereka menerima jawaban – _bohong-_ dari pelatih seirin tersebut kecuali Akashi.

"Heh! Yang benar…?" ucap Kise tak percaya

"I-iya begitulah" ucap pelatih.

"Ne~ Aominecchi, lihat gadis bersurai biru itu mirip sekali dengan Kurokocchi~ _ssu_ "

"dimana ?"

"Itu… disitu" sambil menunjukan lokasi gadis yang dimaksud

"mana!"

"itu…! Aominecchi kau buta atau apa sih masa orangnya ada didepan saja kau tidak melihatnya" protes pemuda bersurai kuning cerah.

"Tch! padahal aku kan hanya mencoba melawak"

"Melawak… pfpfffffff BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" pemuda bersurai kuning cerahpun tertawa dan menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru gelap sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Lawakanmu garing sekali Aominecchi"

"Tidak, buktinya ada yang tertawa" Ucapa pemuda bersurai biru gelap nyengir.

 _ **Pip**_

 _ **Pip**_

 _ **Piiiiiiiiiiiip**_

' _ **YAOI DETECTION'**_

Lagi-lagi Riko merasakan terdeteksi hal yang berbau yaoi. Dia melirik pemuda bersurai biru tua dan pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang sepertinya saling menggoda satu sama lain _. 'OMG! Aomine sepertinya ingin menggoda Kise!, Aomine kenapa kau tidak membawanya langsung ke ranjang'_ jerit batin Riko.

"Eh!? Mana buktinya? Perlihatkan padaku" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning cerah – _bego-_

' _LU BUKTINYA KISE'_ batin Midorima yang sepertinya kesal,sanking kesalnya lensa kaca mata Midorima sedikit retak – _sepertinya midorima geregetan dengan Kise_ -

"Tadi kau tertawa kise" ucap Aomine santai

"Aku tidak tertawa kok" ucap Kise – _memperlihatkan wajah pe'anya-_

"Kise!" Aominepun mendekat ke pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dan

 _ **PLETAK**_

"ADUH! Sakit tau" ucap Kise sambil memegang keningnya yang memerah.

"Sekarang aku puas" ucap pemuda bersurai biru gelap nyengir. Si pelatih yang melihat kejadian itu ikut nyengir-nyengir sendiri. _'Kuroko aku iri denganmu'_ batin si pelatih dan

 _ **CROT**_

Cairan dari mulut-eh maksudku hidung si pelatih keluar lagi. Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dan pemuda bersurai biru gelap beronjak kaget melihat pelatih Seirin mimisan.

"A-ano Riko-san anda mimisan" ucap Kise takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok silakan lanjutkan" ucapa pelatih itu sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan bajunya.

"EH!?" kedua pemuda itu hanya bingung dengan ucapan pelatih Seirin tersebut.

"AYO KAGAMI!" ucap Koganei yang tiba- tiba berteriak. Para _GoM_ _plus_ pelatihpun langsung melirik kearah peserta lomba yang dimaksud – _Kagami-_. Mendengar teriakan Koganei, kagamipun menambahkan kecepatannya dan berhasil melewati Hyuuga.

"He~ si _brengsek_ Kagami ternyata larinya cepat juga" ucap Aomine sambil melirik Kagami dengan ikatan kain putih diatas kepalanya yang sekarang berada di posisi kedua. Akashi menyadari bahwa Kuroko dan orang dia cari tidak mengikuti lomba tersebut.

"Riko-san dimana Kuro-"-AYO KAGAMICCHI!. Pertanyaan Akashi terpotong oleh jeritan Kise yang ikut memberi semangat kepada Kagami.

Gara-gara teriakan Kise pikiran Kagami buyar – _Kagami kaget bahwa para kiseki no sedai temannya Kuroko datang keperlombaaan ini-_ , disaat yang bersamaan Kiyoshi memanfaatkan keaadaan tersebut dengan mempercepat larinya dan berhasil menyusul Kagami.

"WOI BAKAGAMI, SENPAIMU MENYUSUL " Aominepun mulai berteriak gara-gara terkena virus Kise. Midorima _syok_ mendengar teriakan Aomine dan hampir saja lucky itemnya terjatuh.

"Aomine, jangan membuaku kaget. Gara-gara kau aku hampir saja menjatuhkan lucky itemku hari ini" protes Midorima.

"Apa peduliku dengan lucky item _bodohmu_ itu"

" _BODOH_ KATAMU!"

- _Ok,daripada kita melihat si wortel dan si itam berantem, lebih baik kita lihat perlombaanya/Woii/-._ Akhirna, Kagami kembali fokus berhasil melewati Kiyoshi. Iapun mulai mengejar Izuki yang berada di posisi pertama. Kawahara dan Fukuda tidak mau kalah, mereka mengejar satu sama lain. Kiyoshi yang sekarang berada di posisi ketiga – _gara-gara kagami berhasil menyusulnya tadi-_ mulai lagi mengejar tetapi gara-gara kakinya yang masih sakit iapun memperlambat larinya. Hyuuga memanfaatkan keaadaan tersebut dengan mempercepat larinya dan berhasil menyusul Kiyoshi. Garis finish sudah berada didepan mata, Kagami dan Izuki saling beradu kecepatan.

"KAGAMICCHI FINISH SUDAH DIDEPAN MATA, AYO TINGKATKAN KECEPATANMU!" Kise berteriak memberi semangat kepada Kagami. Sedangkan Aomine, dia berteriak tidak kakaruan _–masih berantem dengan si wortel-._ Mendengar teriakan Kise, Kagamipun berlari dengan kecepatan kilat – _sepertinya dia masuk zone-_ dan berhasil memperebutkan posisi pertama Izuki. Izukipun mengejar– _sepertinya Izuki tidak mau kalah-_.

"IZUKI AYO!" teriak Koganei dan Tsuchida sedangkan Mitobe memberi semangat dengan memukul botol bekas – _yang sudah nonton Gintama ep 271 pasti tau :v -._

- _Ok, sekarang kita lihat kondisi kedua gadis imut, Ah lihat sepertinya Akashi masih memperhatikan gadis itu-_. Gadis bersurai colat susu sudah mulai khawatir, keringatnya mulai deras, kakinya tetap berdisko dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sekarang. Gadis yang bernama Fukuya Naoki – _yang sebenarnya Furihata Kouki-_ tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bersurai merah dari tadi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum – _karena tingkah laku gadis itu terlihat lucu-_ kecil.

"K-kuroko, mengapa kau terlihat tenang sekali. Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau kita dijadikan hadiah buat si pemenang?" tanya gadis bersurai coklat susu ' _pelan'_.

"Tidak, asalkan Kagami- _kun_ yang menang aku tidak keberatan menciumnya" ucap gadis bersurai biru dengan suara datarnya. Furi-eh! Fukuya _syok_ mendengar ucapan temannya.

"K-kuroko… jangan-jangan kau..."

-oOo-

 _ **#TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

Apa yang telah kulakukan! aku memotong ceritanya, sengaja biar kalian penasaran aja # _Dikejar massa_ # _Dirajam_. Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya yang telah membaca FF ini * _sungkem._ Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan agar dipercepat, dan sekali lagi terima kasih * _wink~_.

 _ **RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3 END

_**Ok chapter terakhir akhirnya update selamat membaca moga suka :3  
**_

 _ ***sebelum dibaca ceritanya, baca dulu warningnya ;)**_

 _ ***Jika anda menemukan typo mohon dimaklumi**_

* * *

" **Lomba** "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Warning: OOC, Shounen-Ai, YAOI** **(buat jaga-jaga)** **, Humor garing,** **GAJE (** _ **maybe**_ **), Bahasa (mungkin) kasar.**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya :3  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

Chapter 3

-oOo-

"K-kuroko jangan-jangan kau…."

"Tidak kok, lagipula mereka tidak tau kalau ini kita" jawab Kanako santai

"O-oh b-begitu" ucap Fukuya .'benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan Kuroko' batinnya Fukuya- _Furihata_ \- sambil menatap kearah perlombaan.

Ok kita kembali keperlombaan. Garis finish sudah berada didepan mata, sekarang Kagami memimpin Izuki mencoba mengejar tetapi kecepatan kagami terus bertambah – _sepertinya d_ _ia masih didalam zone-_. Dan akhirnya,

 _ **Priiitt!**_

Suara peluit pelatih berbunyi menandakan perlombaan selesai. Pelatih beserta GoM, peserta, pendukung (Mitobe,Tsucida, &koganei), dan kedua gadis tersebut langsung menghampiri sang pemenang.

"Selamat ya, Kagami- _kun_ " ucap pelatih dengan senyum puas

"Selamat Bakagami" ucap kapten sambil mengelap keringat

"Kagami _cchi_ selamat- _ssu_ " lanjut Kise

"Selamat Kagami, tapi bukan berarti aku ikut senang atau apa-" lanjut Midorima

"-aaaah cerewet, gentian aku lagi. Oi Selamat ya, bagaimana setelah ini kita tanding One on One?" potong Aomine. Midorima diam saja ketika pembicaraannya dipotong Aomine – _sepertinya kali ini si wortel memilih mengalah-._

"Kaga- _nyam-_ selama- _nyam_ \- nanti- _nyam-_ belika- _nyam-_ aku meibou lagi- _nyam-_ " lanjut Murasakibara. Yang mendengar hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Selamat" lanjut Akashi singkat padat dan jelas

"A-ano selamat ya, Kagami um-kun" lanjut Fukuya – _alias Furihata-_ dengan gugup.

"Selamat Kagami-kun" lanjut Kanako- _alias Kuroko_ \- datar sambil tersenyum. Mendengar ucapan dari kedua gadis tersebut mereka semua- _minus pelatih-_ noseblood berjamaah hingga kacamata Hyuuga + Midorima retak seketika.

"Baiklah, Kagami- _kun_ bersiap-siaplah untuk hadiahmu" ucap pelatih tanpa basa-basi "um!tunggu dulu, ada yang harus kuambil" tambah pelatih sambil meninggalkan yang lain dan masuk kedalam gym.

"H-hai" ucap Kagami gugup sambil sedikit memeras bajunya. Tiba-tiba Hyuugapun menghapiri Izuki dan membisikan sesuatu dan merakapun pergi, Fukuda dan Kawahara tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Hyuuga ikut pergi mengikuti mereka. Yang lain hanya bisa bingung melihat mereka berempat pergi entah kemana.

"Aha! Ketemu juga kau" ucap pelatih sambil mengambil kamera digital berwarna orange polos dari dalam tasnya. Iapun pergi keluar, belum sampai diluar gym ia berdiri melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku. Yup siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka berempat – _Hyuuga, Izuki, Fukuda & Kawahara_-.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap pelatih sweetdrop melihat mereka berempat yang ternyata sedang melakukan mojok berjamaah.

"T-tidak ada kok" ucap Hyuuga suram

"cuman iri" lanjut Fukuda dan Kawahara bareng

"ah! KITAKORE" ucap Izuki tiba-tiba

"MATI!" jawab Hyuuga tiba-tiba kesal dengan lolucon garing Izuki, pelatipun sweetdrop sambil pergi menghampiri Kagami dan yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya pelatih tidak mengerti perasaan kita" ucap Fukuda

"kau benar" ucap Kawahara. Merekapun melanjutkan mojok berjamaah.

"Ah maaf aku agak lama. Kagami- _kun_ , Kanako- _chan_ , Fukuya- _chan_ ikut aku "ucap pelatih. mereka bingung tetapi akhirnya mereka mengikuti pelatih, kedua gadis mulai merasakan juntungnya berdenyut kencang. Kagami sudah gugup duluan, yang lain – _minus GoM karena mereka belum tau apa hadiah untuk Kagami-_ hanya bisa iri. Akashi melihat mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hadiahnya?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Iya, bikin penasaran aja- _ssu_ "tambah kise mencibir.

"E-eh memangnya kalian gak tau apa hadianya?" tanya Koganei bingung. Pemuda GoM mengangguk.

"Begini sebenarnya hadiahnya itu adalah kecupan dari kedua gadis tadi" jelas Kiyoshi

"A-APA!" ucap pemuda GoM- _minus Murasakibara-_ kaget, setelah mendengar hal itu Akashipun langsung pergi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"A-ano pelatih, kenapa kita kesini dan kenapa kau membawa kamera?, padahal hadiahnyakan hanya ciuman dari mereka berdua" tanya Kagami sedikit sweetdrop.

"Fufufu, habisnya kalaa kita disana bisa-bisa mereka cemburu berat dan... kau tau itukan?" ucap pelatih, ' _benar juga apa yang dikatakan pelatih_ ' batin Kagami sambil mengangguk" dan kamera ini hanya buat memotret momen terpenting kalian saja kok" tambah pelatih menyeringai. Gadis bersurai coklat susu hanya bisa membatu."Baiklah cepat mulai" tambah pelatih lagi. Kagami berdiri di tengah, Fukuya berdiri di sebelah kanannya Kagami, sedangkan Kanako berdiri disebelah kiriKagami.

"Kagami-kun" ucap Kanako- _dengan nada datarnya_ \- tiba-tiba

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kagami gugup

"Bisa tidak kau menunduk sedikit, kau tau kan aku... um pendek" jawab Kanako sedikit kesal- _sepertinya Kuroko menyadari kependekannya sodara-sodara-_ karena meskipun menjinjitpun tetap saja ia tidak akan sampai. Akhirnya Kagamipun menunduk agar sejajar denganKuro- _ralat_ -Kanako. Sebenarnya Fukuya juga kesusahan tapi berkat Kanako, iapun tak perlu repot-repot berbicara hal yang sama. Dan merekapun mulai

 _ **Cup! Zrash! Jepret!**_

Kagami merasakan dua sensasi yang berbeda, disatu sisi ia merasa bahagia tapi disisi lain ia merasakan kesakitan. Kagami melihat Kanako dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah- _sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa-_ , ketika Kagami membalikan badan, ia melihat Fukuya dengan wajah yang syok menghadapnya. Kagamipun bingung, pelatihpun menyadari hal itu

"Fukuya- _chan,_ kau kenapa?" tanya pelatih ketika melihat wajah Fukuya yang– _sangat-_ pucat.

"I-i-itu...nya K-kagami" jawab Fukuya sambil menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud. Pelatipun melihat yang dimaksud Fukuya.

"Kagami- _kun_ pipimu berdarah!" ucap pelatih. Kagami dan Kanako kaget, Kagamipun meraba pipinya dan ternyata benar bahwa pipinya berdarah. Kanako melihat luka Kagami dan diapun merasakan _dejavu_."Bagaimana bisa? Kagami- _kun_ apa tidak merasakan apa-apa?" tanya pelatih.

"Ketika dicium tadi, aku juga merasakan sakit dipipiku ini tapi, aku tidak tau kalua pipiku sampai berdarah begini" jawab Kagami- _jujur-_

"Furi-Fukuya- _chan_ , apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu?" tanya pelatih lagi. Fukuya hanya menggeleng.

"Pelatih, gimana kalua kita lihat hasilnya. Mungkin saja kita mendapatkan sesuatu" ucap Kanako- _khawatir_ -tiba-tiba. Pelatih dan yang lainnyapun setuju, akhirnya mereka melihat hasil jepretannya dari pelatih. Kagami yang melihat hanya bisa bisa diam diri dengan wajah yang merah padam- _karena dia melihat dirinya yang sedang dicium Kanako-_ , pelatih, Kanako, dan Fukuyapun memperhatikan hasil jepretan tersebut. Dan pelatihpun mendapatkan keganjalan.

"G-GUNTING!" ucap pelatih tiba-tiba syok. Kagami dan yang lainnyapun ikut syok.

"Mana?" tanya kagami. Pelatipun menunjuk gunting yang ada di foto, gunting yang berwarna merah melewati pipi Kagami, untung saja Fukuya sudah menghindar.

"Ano, pelatih maksudmu gunting yang ini?" tanya Kanako sambil memegang gunting merah tersebut. Fukuya langsung sweetdrop ketika melihat gunting itu- _sepertinya Furieh!Fukuya sudah tau siapa pemilik gunting tersebut-_

"Ku-Kanano- _chan_ , dapat dari mana guntingitu!"tanya pelatih

"Aku dapat di pohon belakang kita tadi" jawab Kanako. Kagami sweetdrop ketika melihat bekas tancapan gunting dipohon tersebut.

"Ada apa Kagami- _kun_?" tanya pelatih

"Ano pelatih, sepertinya gunting ini menancap cukup dalam" ucap Kagami- _sweetdrop_ -sambil memegang bekas tancapan gunting tersebut."Kira-kira siapa yang melempar gunting itu, hingga tancapannya sedalam ini?" tambahnya lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ " ucap Kanako tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu Kanako-chan?" tanya pelatih

"Maksudmu Akashi yang melempar gunting ini?"tanya Kagami.

"Bukan, maksudku ada Akashi- _kun_ " jawab Kanako sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Merekapun membalikkan badan, terdapat Akashi yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Fukuyapun langsung berlari kebelakang tubuh Kagami yang besar sambil sedikit mengintip kearah Akashi.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kesenangan kalian"ucap Akashi menyeringai. ' _ternyata benar_ ' batin Kagami dan pelatih.

"Akashi apa yang kau lakukan disini eh maksudku kau ingin apa?"tanya Kagami to the point.

"Hm, pertama aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, kedua takku sangka ternyata kalian bersenang-senang dengannya tanpaku" jawab Akashi senyum sambil melirik gadis bersurai coklat susu. Karena merasa diperhatikan, Fukuya langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh besar Kagami.

"Eh! um maaf dan siapa orang yang kau maksud Akashi- _kun_?" tanya pelatih.

"Dia" jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk dan menghampiri gadis bersurai coklat susu yang berada dibelakang Kagami "Ikut denganku sekarang" titahnya sambil menarik tangan gadis bersurai coklat susu pergi, sebenarnya pelatih dan Kuro-ralatlagi-Kanako ingin mencegah tapi tidak bias karena suatu alasan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali" ucap pelatih pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Kagami dan Kanakopun mengikutinya daribelakang.

"Huh lama juga mereka, ya" ucap Koganei

"Tch! takkusangka hadiahnya itu, jika saja aku tau dari awal mungkin aku sudah ikut lomba ini dan menang" ucap Aomine kesal

"Kau benar Aominecchi, tapi diakhir katamu aku tidak setuju karena bukan kau yang akan menang tapi aku- _ssu_ " ucap Kise mencibir

"Enaknya saja, tentu saja aku yang akan menang dengan menggunakan zone" ucap Aomine tiba-tiba

"Aku yang akan menang tau" ucap Kise dengan nada meninggi

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah kembali" ucap Kiyoshi memotong pembicaraan Kise dan Aomine.

"Bagaimana... Kagami?" tanya Koganei. Kagami hanya bisa memasang muka merahnya.

"Tadi ada sedikit gangguan, tapi hasilnya sempurna" jawab pelatih

"SEMPURNA!?" tanya mereka serempak kaget

"Ne Riko, maksudmu apa?" tanya Kiyoshi

"Ini" ucap Riko memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya. Wajah Kagami merah, Aomine & Kise kesal, Midorima hanya mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Aku berharap Kuroko _cchi_ ada" ucap Kise kecewa sambil nagis buaya

"Aku disini Kise- _kun_ " ucap gadis bersurai biru tiba-tiba.

"Eh!? Kau benar-benar Kuroko _cchi_? tapi kan kau Kanako _cchi_?" ucap Kise bingung.

"Iya, ini aku" ucap Kuroko sambil melepas wig yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya.

"A-APA!?" mereka-kecuali pelatih- shock berjamaah.

"T-tunggu, jadi selama ini Kanako itu K-Kuroko!" ucap Kagami, Kuroko hanya menggangguk. Sangking shocknya Kagami langsung pingsan.

"Njiir, jadi lu Tetsu..." ucap Aomine sambil mengeluarkan cairan dari hidung-EWW!- yang diduga darah-Karena melihat mantan bayangannya yang sekarang memakai baju seragam cewe-

"Kuroko, jadi gadis tadi itu kau?" tanya Fukuda-keluar dari acara mojok barengnya-

"Ya, cewe yang bernama Kanako dan Fukuya itu aku dan Furihata-kun" jawab Kuroko datar sambil memegang wignya

"Furihata?" ucap Kawahara bingung."ngomong-ngomong dia sekarang dimana?" tambahnya lagi

"Ne~ Akachin mana?" ucap Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

"Akashi- _kun_ dan Furihata- _kun_ sedang mengobrol... mungkin" jawab Kuroko.

"Jadi begitu" ucap Kiyoshi. ' _semoga ia selamat_ ' batin Kawahara dan Fukuda bebarengan.

"Kuroko, siapa yang meyuruhmu dan Furihata melakukan semua ini?" tanya sang kapten sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Pelatih mundur pelan-pelan untuk memulai pelarian diri- _kabur_ -

"Pelatih" ucap Kuroko datar sambil melirik kearah pelatih yang sedang menjalankan pelarian dirinya-kabur-.

"RIKO..." ucap kapten sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya

"Tehe~ gomen ne" ucap pelatih berpose imut dan lansung kabur. Kaptenpun mengejarnya- _sedangkan yang lainnya sweetdrop_ -

"Ne~ Kuroko _cchi_ , kita foto berdua yo" ajak Kise

"Tidak mau" tolak Kuroko

"Hidoi-ssu, ayolah Kuroko _cchi_ " ucap Kise . Dengan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis- Misdirection active- Kuroko langsung pergi dari hadapan Kise. "Kuroko _cchi_ ~" ucap Kise dengan nangis buayanya.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 _ **#FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Hallo/Hai semua... aku kembali~ #langsungdirajam. Makasih buat yang sudah menunggu, baca & reviewnya #ciumsatu-satu, Akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringat* .Maaf fanfic ini tiba-tiba dihiatuskan *sungkem. Dan maaf bila ceritanya gak nyambung atau apalah *sungkem  
**_

 _ **see you~ *wink**_


End file.
